silver_carouselfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilia Cornelius
~Lilia Cornelius~ Lilia Cornelius is one of the main characters in the series ''Silver Carousel ''and Yukio Mitsue's best friend. ~Background~ Lilia was born on November 7 to Hana Cornelius and an unnamed father. She was raised in the wealthier side of Carnevale, where her mother worked in politics. Lilia was locally famous for being fiesty, sarcastic, and for her double Silver, Regeneration and Decay. Lilia was often asked to display her Silver in front of others, making her feel very important. It made her a bit of a brat, so she lost friends easily and was very out of place. One day, in order to gain more friends, she hunted down a local criminal and used her Silver on him. It didn't go as planned, killing the man and pushing everyone farther away from her. Because of Lilia's act, the gang the criminal was partnered with raided their home and brutally beat her mother, severely damaging her brain and making her delusional. Lilia then moved to a less-wealthy community and became much less outgoing. Lilia met Yukio behind the Big Top Wheel. He was confusedly walking around and playing in the river, seeming lost, so she offered to take him to her home. There, Yukio was given fresh clothes, food, and a bath. He was then taken into custody of Gerrard and his daughter Lorellia. Lilia and Yukio have been friends since. ~Personality~ Lilia is often said to be very sarcastic, as she has a very teenage demeanor. She often acts like nothing is funny, and that everyone around her is lower than her. She stands with her arms crossed in most scenes and is usually not smiling. Lilia is also known for being rude, as she doesn't hold back when it comes to opinions. She also tends to have a very short temper, making her burst in a rage and sometimes fighting her friends. ~Appearance~ Lilia has golden eyes and long, light pink hair that is curly at the ends. Her skin is fair. She usually wears a black skirt and belt with a blck tanktop, underneath a pink crop top with a star design. Her socks are long and black, with a pink stripe on the top. She wears Carnevale High-tops, that are pink and white. She sometimes wears silver heart earrings. ~Abilities~ Lilia's Silver is Regeneration and Decay. Regeneration gives her the ability to regenerate cells of a newly-deceased organism and bring it back to life. It can also heal minor wounds. Decay lets her decay an organism's cells by physical contact. This can erode away flesh, plants, and hair. Using decay usually leaves a black or greyish mark on the area, slowly disinegrating into nothing. When fighting, Lilia is good with lower-powered enemies, as she was in many fights in her youth. She mostly just punches and kicks, occaisionally throwing them to the ground if possible. She also uses decay on limbs. ~Stats~ = (Agility and power are out of 5; rarity is the popularity of the Silver.) = ~Creation and Conception~ Lilia is meant to look beautiful, and have very soft, feminine features. Originally, Lilia was meant to be much more wacky, but the personality was switched to sarcastic. Her clothes were kept, though, giving her a punkish look. Lilia is also supposed to be very teen-like, wearing mostly brand-name clothes. The crop top she wears has a star on it, one of the symbols for a clothing line in Carnevale, and Carnevale High-Tops, that are very popular. They have a signature stamping on the side of Carnevale's symbol. ~Trivia~ * Lilia was originally meant to be wacky and insane, which was why Yukio and her were such good friends, buut the concept was abandoned and changed. * Lilia has very low self-esteem and becomes angry when people tell her the opposite. * Lilia is Latin for 'lily', but the name just popped into SutaKai's head one day without really looking it up. * According to SutaKai: ** Lilia's favorite snack is Carnevale popcorn, covered in caramel syrup. ** Lilia's favorite color is pink, but very light pink because 'obnoxious pink hurts my eyes'. ** Lilia thinks Blade is extremely funny, but chooses to ignore him when she feels she needs to reestablish her dominance. ** Lilia thought Kazuki was very handsome, but after learning he was with Yukio, she lost interest. ** Mo was very cute to her, but she won't admit it because he's annoying. ** Lilia has never actually heard Yukio sing before, though she hears his humming everyday. ** Lilia is Vex Vega's 'secret aunt'.